Nico Maki' s Valenfinea Daya o
by wolfryll01
Summary: a one shot story about Nico and Maki 's valentines day


Winter is about to leave, yet the cold season seems to never ends. Though after this season Spring will come and so is graduation.

I stared quietly through the window as I took a deep sigh. Valentine's day is just around the corner somehow the urge to gave a certain person a chocolate formed in my mind. Yet just thinking bout giving that person a chocolate is to embarrassing for me to do.

Come to think of it , does she even have someone to give a chocolate too... If so , who would it be. And what am I supposed to do or feel about it.

After school since the third years are about to prepare for their exams ,club acrivities are prohibited. Hanayo Rin and I decided that afternoon to hang out on a fastfood chain just to kill some time. Ordering some food, we talk about some random stuffs until we ended up on acertain topic.

" Come to think of it , Valentine's day is just a few days away huh?" Metioned Rin out of a sudden as she bite her fries.

"And what's with it?" I asked coldly as if that special day didn't bother me.

" Maki chan do you have someone whom you'll give a choco?" Rin asked straight to the point which startled me.

This girl doesnt know how to control her mouth huh?

"Wh-what's with that question all of a sudden?" I asked stuttering due to flustering.

"Rin, I don't think it's good to ask someone about private stuffs like that so directly" Hanayo told Rin with a timid tone as a tint of blush grew on her face.

"Ehhh... But I just wanna know... Don't tell me its Nico chan...???" Rin said teasingly.

Due to embarassment mix with annoyance , I gulp my drinks straightly and looked at Rinwith my brows furrowed. Im return, she just looked at me innocently with her catgrin smile. Jeez, she really doesn't know how to read atmosphere sometimes.

" Why would I give Nico chan a chocolate? Besides don't you think you should be the one thinking about geting a present for Hanayo?" I said a cool tone trying to counter attack Rin which I think was effective since her expression change and so is Hanayo.

Hanayo and Rin became nervous all of a sudden as they drift their gaze opposite with each other.

" Wh- why would Rim give a chocolate for me?" Asked Hanayo as she blush furiously.

"Why don't you asked Rin herself not me?" I shrugged as if acting innocently...

They can't hide it I knew they love each other!!!

" And how about you and Nico chan? Aren't you getting along with each other? So I think you might give her one though?" Rin suddenly said making me back to my spot again.

"H-huh? Why would I give her that? I don't even like her. Besides I bet she would just go babblimg about how popular she is and that she'll receive a tons of choco in no time" I said not much thinking about my every word.

Silence suddenly occur as Rim amd Hanayo looked so dumbfounded. The next thing I know I felt a sudden presence of a preson that soon been gone. The moment I looked behind me, a sudden ache in my heart attack. Yes... I just saw Nico went out of the fastfood chain with I think a look of disappoimtmemt and sadness . I was lost of words as I felt coldsweat formed on my face. Nozomi Eli and the other 3 2nd years were also there.

"I don't know what to say but I think you overdid it somehow Maki chan" Eli said with a fake smile.

" I wonder if it's about the babbling she got pissed of though" Nozomi said nonchalantly which really confused me.

" But Maki it was really somehow rude you know" Umi added.

" You have to apologoze to Nico I'm sure she ' ll forgive you" kotori said in reasaurance.

" Yeah beaides Nico Is really a nice person bet she wont go hold a grudge about it' added Honoka.

We decided to left after that knowing emjoying while the other one is out there hurt because of my attitude was a bad idea. Before I knew it , I was walkimg alone on my way home. Never thought I'd be this down just because of becoming mean to Nico.

I mean I find it weird, we always argue over the smallest thing amd would talk back with each other which I mostly do compared to her. And this time, she reacted like that???

That night I tried to mail her but she didnt even reply not even once. I was attempting to call her but it seemed like I don't have that much of a confidence to do that so I decided to just wait up on her mail but like I said earlier, no replies are received.

The next day we decided to have a club meeting about sone of our performance and some idol stuffs. Throughout the meeting Nico was the only one I'm focused on. Nico chan was acting as if nothing really happened not that I can complain.

But somehow... Deep down... Nico chan wont even look at me...

It hurts...

Few days have pased and throuhout that time, Nico chan remainded like that. She wom't even look at me or talk to me. Despite that, she remained as cheerful as ever minus the fact she ignored me the whole time. It really was annoying to be ignored. I tried few attempts of talking to her or apologizing to her but she wont let me have a chance. Everytime I did try, she would just act as if I don't even exist. Everytime the other girls would saw us, they would just feel sorry for both of us.

Nico chan is a stubborn one after all. And she wont listen to others opinion for sure.

One day before Valentines's day...

"Chocolates are so in today bet the chocolate factory has it good" I sighed as I walked pass through cake shops and pastry shops pack with girls trying to buy some chocolates.

The snow was gone some days ago but I still felt the cold breeze of air as I walked. My breahge is quite visible in the air. I continued walking until I ended up on a pastry shop with a fewer number of costumers to others. My sight were then caught on all those choco flavored pastries not that I craved for them... Instead the feeling of wanting to give someone something like those is bugging my mind.

But would she accept it? If not what would I do then?

I was then got lost in my thoughts. Iwas bothered by something I'm not really not sure if I should really be bothered by it. Before I knew it I felt a light pat on my head which broke my train of thoughts. Behind me stood Nozomi who smiled quietly.

" You know what?" She started saying with her eyes fixed on the pastry shops.

"Huh" I blurted.

" I don't want to end my high school life with some of my friends having conflicts with each other" she said as she put her gaze on me.

" You don't have to tell me that" I pouted a little.

" That's why you should make up with her"

" But Nico chan is stubborn"

" Like your one to speak" she chuckled.

" What is that? I don't get you" I said which she totally ignored

" By the way Maki do you have plans on giving chocolate to someone?"

" Huh? What made you say that?"

" Because you're looking at the chocolates with your face saying " Aahh I wanna give her one too" like that " she teased as she chuckeld happily.

I glared daggers at her but she seemed to ignore it again and continue on giggling.

" By the way too... Arem't you giving Eli some chocolate too?" I asked curiously.

"Well yeah... But I plan on making them my own. Acfually I am on my way to buy the ingridiens for it. Well bet in your case buying choco on shops is way more convinient"

" Yeah... I'm not good with these stuffs okay so don't point it out indirectly" which made her laugh.

"Well gotta go ..see ya tomorrow" she said as she began to walk away.

Nozomi is a weird one but she knows what to say ... Quite a reliable one I guess...

The actual day...

I ended up buying for all of them though...

I went up a little earlier and went straight to the club room hoping that Nico chan will be there but she wasn't. I then headed to the 3rd years floor but still no Nico chan on sight. Then I decided to head up on the roof top, my last resort.

Swinging the door open , I looked around only to see Nico leaning on the grills quietly. I then took a gulp as I walked towards her quietly bu oh yeah she caught me off guard.

Before I could even say a single thing she hurridly walked away. As if acting on my own reflexes, I absent mindedly grabbed her on the arm with both of surpriaed looks on our face. Well since I made it this far, might as well go farther right?

" Wait Nico chan!!" I said with a pleadimg tone.

"What is it?" She asked with annoyance hinted on her voice.

" I just want to apolog-" before I even finished my sentence she slipped her arms off me and walk away.

I heard the slam on the door as she left. Taking a deep sigh, I then decided to go back in the classroom. When I enter the room I saw that some of the students already arrived and one of them are Hanayo and Rin who were happily chatting with each other. I then headed on my seat and rest my head on the desk. Rin seemed to noticed it and head towards me along with Hanayo who followed her.

" Maki chan you seem to be out of character today. Did something happen?" Hanayo asked worridly.

" Nico chan seem to hate me now" I said as my voice muffled on the desk.

" Ehhh Nicochan really can be this stubborn huh?" Rim said as she sat on the cormer of my desk.

As I was talking to them I let my hand do the work of getting the choco out of my bag and make sure to left one for Nico chan and handed it to them. Rin and Hanayo looked confused at first as they hand in the choco .

" Maki chan what are you planning with these much?" Asked Hanayo.

" You two can have the two chocolate and give the left ones on the other except Nico chan" I said lazily as Im out of character today. The class was about to start yet Im already this much exhausted.

"Maki chan... Don't tell me you hate Nico chan now too?" Rin being stupid again.

" That's not it!" I rose up as I looked at them with a flustered face." I just want to give it to her personally so I can apologize to her too" I added.

" Maki chan good luck about it" the two said in unison.

" Geez just give it to them already, anway aren't the two of you have chocolates for each other?"

The two soon froze as tint of blush formed on their face.

Exams was over so club activities is fine then. But as for me , I decided to stay in the class as all of them are on the clubroom. I held the chocolate I want to give to Nico and looked at it with full of worries.

Will I be able to gove ot to her???

Resting again my head on the desk I closed my eyes I then fell asleep when suddenly I heard a footsteps in the classroom. At first I ignored it but as seconds passed I realized the footsteps became louder as if it was headed towards me. I rose up as my eys became wider at the vey prsence of Nico chan before me.

She looked like she was envious and sad...

" You really do hate me now right?" She asked with a sad tone.

"Huh?" I just blurted out since I just woke up. I look at the window next to me amd ot was already beginning to get

dark. Did I fell asleep that long?

" You asked Hanayo amd Rin to hand the chocolate you have for everyone right?"

" Ye yes"

" I didn't get one though"

My mouth was lost of words at hearing it though. I gripped the chocolate that I hid on my lap as I looked at her. Taking a gulp I handed it over her which made her wide eyed as she became flusterd too along with me.

" Actually I want to give it to you personally ao that I can apologize but I never thought you' d go to me just to complain about not getting any chocolate from me" I said as I drift my gaze away from her. Too much embarrassment might kill me.

" huh??? Of course I should receive a choco from you since I'm the super Idol Nico nii" she asked trying to brag but I know deep down she was just as embareass as I was.

"Anyway sorry about the other day, I didnt mean to say all of that' i said with a low tone.

" Then you don't hate me?"

" Are you stupid ? what made you think that?"

" Because you said you don't like me"

" But I didnt say I hate you! Besides that i-is a lie..."

I looked down on the floor as I hid my face. I became light headed all of a suddem that looking at her felt so hard to do. All of a sudden a chocolate was then on my very sight. I looked up to see Nico blushing furiously as she handed it over to me.

" It's a homemade you know. I just thought I let you taste the homemade chocolates since you seemed to be the type to always have expemsive one.

" Th-Thanks" I said as I held on to the chocolate.

We soon then became quiet for a while as we both looked at the window. The sky was dark then with million of stars twinkling everywhere making it a beautiful scenery. I soon then felt my hands being held. Knowing whose hand was it I looked at Nico with confuse.

" Maki chan I love you ... Sorry if it's so sudden...am I not good enough???"

" Wh what are you saying?"

" Like I said I love you... I wamt us to be more than friends... Like I wama know how you feel. Like I get jealous when you seemed to gt along with other!!! Maki chan you can be stupid at times you know..."

" Hahh??? Then you, becoming so mean all of. sudden how would I react with that??"

Before I knew it, I felt a soft lips pressed onto mines which didn't last. Nico chan stood with a serious looke as she blush furiously with me still wide eyed...

" I love you , Maki chan... I wamna know your feelings too..."

My true feelings???? Come to think of it... I haven't notice it myself before this... That's right ...

I m in love with Nico chan...


End file.
